bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Preyas
Preyas is a humanoid chameleon Bakugan. He is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has an Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra, or back to Aquos. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the video game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra, and Darkus, and unlike the anime, it is completely random which one he becomes. Information Description Preyas is a chameleon Bakugan with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is that Preyas can change his molecular structure allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other bakugan, Preyas makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. Anime Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. He (Marucho) obtains Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Klaus Von Hertzon's Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. He evolves into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight. He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Preyas is also a ladies man flirting with Sirenoid and Elfin. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo and are presumed to be in New Vestroia. He and Minx Elfin, whom he has apparently flirted with, battled against Dryoid and MAC Spyder. However, the two had been arguing previously about Elfin having the Aquos Attribute Energy thinking he should have gotten it since he was worried about Elfin's safety, but Elfin thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle, but Preyas rescued her and he made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declaring it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he denies it and they started arguing again. Preyas is in love with Elfin. ;Ability Cards * Blue Stealth:Nullifies opponents Gate Card and Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. * Dive Mirage: Preyas can dive into any gate card * Side Formation: '''Nullifies opponent's ability and gate Card. * '''Smalking Rocket:Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. * Water Refrain:Nullifies and blocks opponent's abilities. * Whirl Kick:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. * Blue Squall:Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Aqua Guardian: '''Cancels opponent ability. * '''Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack Evolution Preyas cannot evolve but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns who can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo haven't been shown in New Vestroia yet. Toy The Preyas Bakugan toy can also change attributes, and is produced in unusual colors such as olive or a color refered to as Sandstorm. This is also one of the 3 bakugan that were sold as a McDonald Bakugan. And it was sold as a keychain. Gallery Anime File:Preyas_Ball.JPG|Preyas in ball form File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas in Bakugan form de:Preyas Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles